Mark Gregory
Elizabeth Gregory Jenna Alban |job=Realtor |path=Serial Killer Spree Killer Abductor |mo=Torture, then drowning |status=Deceased |actor=Andy Comeau |appearance=Charm and Harm }} "How does that feel? ...Shut up! I'm gonna kill you!" Mark Gregory was a serial-turned-spree killer who appeared in Season One of Criminal Minds. Background Mark was born in Sarasota, Florida. When he was young, he was caught peeping at his neighbors through their window. His mother, Elizabeth Gregory, who cheated on her husband, would often meet her lover in a motel and let Mark play in the motel pool. When Mark was ten years old, he and his mother were in a car crash, presumably caused by himself. Mark received a whiplash injury and used the opportunity to drown his mother in the car by holding her head under some water that had leaked into the car. His father, who knew about his wife's affair but didn't dare stand up to her, became very protective of him after that. At the age of 18, he committed statutory rape to his fifteen-year-old girlfriend. He went to different high schools in four different states, since he and his father moved around a lot. He got married when he was in his early twenties, but the marriage only lasted for 23 days; Mark mistakenly believed his wife was constantly cheating on him. He stalked her for some time after the divorce, forcing her to erase her past and move away. Mark later graduated from Florida State University. After graduating from college, he raced cars and worked as a chef at a French restaurant. He also worked as a staff photographer for some magazines before switching to photographing models in Miami. Five years prior to the events of Charm and Harm, he formed a real estate agency with his best friend, Hank Bloomberg. He frequently traveled in his line of work, sometimes even abroad. He somehow managed to obtain the following during his travels: *Ca 20 different suits of different make, color and quality, as well as a mechanic's overall, *Ca 20 different pairs of shoes, *Catalogues for uniforms for law enforcement, construction workers, janitorial, etc., *A wide assortment of watches, wallets and ID cards, and *A hand-drawn picture of himself pasted into a pamphlet with see-through plastic pages with different hairstyles and beard styles Having access to all these items, combined with his mastery of disguise and skills of manipulation, made it possible for him to adapt to every situation when buying and selling property. Sometime prior to Charm and Harm, in Tampa, Florida, Mark snapped and tortured his girlfriend, Stephanie Seagraves, who was married to another man and kept it a secret from him, before killing her. After he tortured and killed three other Tampa women, two of which were old business contacts and the third an old workmate, Sarasota FBI was able to connect him to the murders with DNA evidence. He was then somehow able to evade capture and abduct Nicole Wegener, presumably torturing her all the while. Nicole's abduction led to the BAU being called in. Charm and Harm Mark was first seen having dinner and talking to Nicole, who was tied up and helpless. The two of them are currently located in Atlanta, Georgia. He later drowned Nicole and when room service came to his room and noticed that Nicole's plate was still full of food, Mark tells him that she became sick before dinner even started and was taking a shower, even calling for her and then stating that she probably couldn't hear due to the shower when she doesn't reply. The man fell for the ruse, took the dinner plates, and left the room. Mark later dressed up as a suitcase handler and helps a woman with her luggage. Meanwhile, the BAU managed to find and interrogate his ex-wife Jenna Alban thanks to Garcia, who had managed to uncover the woman's current whereabouts. At the same time, Mark has now finished torturing the woman in a bedroom somewhere in South Carolina. He pours water over her face, waking her up, before he took her to the bathroom. The faucet was then heard being turned on, foreshadowing the woman's immediate murder. Mark later dressed up as an average shopper at a supermarket and pretended to drop some of his shopping bags, gaining the attention of a female supermarket worker, Allyson Glennon, who asked for help. Mark politely accepted. He then abducts Allyson and takes her to a hotel in Copperhill, Tennessee, Mark attempted to drown her in a swimming pool, but when a worker spotted him, he states that Allyson was his wife and managed to fall into the pool, and that she also couldn't swim. As the worker applied CPR to Allyson, Mark contemplated on whether he should kill the worker as well, but decided to flee when the worker tells him to call 911. Allyson was revived once Mark left. Enraged at this development, Mark immediately approached Kelly Dalton as she prepared to get inside her car. He grabbed her and ordered her to drive. Through directions given by Mark, Kelly arrived at Rock Creek, where the car crash occurred. When Mark became distracted, Kelly intentionally crashed the car into a fallen log and managed to escape. However, Mark recovered quickly and approached her, overpowering her after a brief struggle. He then dragged her to a small pond and attempted to drown her there, but she was able to grab a rusty pipe and hit Mark on the head with it. Another small struggle ensues, and Mark eventually managed to take her weapon from her and raised it to kill Kelly. Luckily, Morgan and Elle, supported by local police officers, arrived and Morgan attempted to get Mark to surrender but when Mark intended to use the weapon he'd snatched from Kelly, Morgan was forced to shoot him dead, saving Kelly's life. Profile Mark was described by Reid as a "narcissist with a split personality" and a "chameleon" who easily adapted to any situation. Since he killed while moving around and with short intervals, he was classified as a spree killer. They usually go through two different phases: guided, then random. In the guided phase, they operate within a small area and usually have a final destination. At first, he was thought to have saved his most meaningful murder till last, like Edmund Kemper and Andrew Cunanan, but later on the BAU realized he killed his most important first. When spree killers reach the random phase, they kill more frequently and seemingly without planning ahead. As Mark devolved, he would torture less and spend more time on the drownings. Modus Operandi During his serial killer period, Mark would usually approach his victims in a social and friendly manner and use some kind of job offer to draw them close to him, build a relationship, and then take them to an expensive hotel room to kill them. When he did so, he would torture them in some way and then drown them. After he evaded capture and began his spree killing period, he devolved more and more until he finally stopped luring his victims entirely and simply abducted them and drowned them. Real-Life Comparison Mark has some similarities to both serial killer Ted Bundy and spree killer Andrew Cunanan, as stated by the BAU. Both killers were masters of disguise and manipulation who killed in multiple states. Like Bundy, Mark devolved and became sloppier towards the end. Like Cunanan, Mark's first victim(s) were people he had sexual relationships with. And, like both killers, Mark ended his killing spree in Florida. Mark is also similar to Christopher Wilder, a.k.a. The Beauty Queen Killer, a serial/spree killer who abducted and murdering women in several states despite authorities knowing who he was. Known Victims *Rock Creek, Copperhill, Tennessee, 1978: Elizabeth Gregory *Sarosota, Florida, 1989: His unnamed fifteen-year-old girlfriend *2006: **Tampa, Florida: ***Stephanie Seagraves ***Unnamed victim ***Unnamed victim ***Elaine Carol **Atlanta, Georgia: Nicole Wegener **Unknown location in South Carolina: Unnamed victim **Copperhill, Tennessee: ***Allyson Glennon ***Kelly Dalton *Gideon mentions in the following episode, Secrets and Lies, that Mark killed a total of eight women, although Charm and Harm only shows seven murders and two attempted murders. **However, it is possible that Allyson or Kelly died later on after being rescued, their death being connected with their near-drowning experience. Indeed, secondary drowning can cause death days after the initial drowning experience, up to approximately 72 hours. **Another possibility to this is that there was another victim during Mark's serial killing phase who wasn't connected to him until after his death. Appearances *Season One **Charm and Harm **Secrets and Lies References Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Deceased Category:Season One Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Suicides by Cop